Current technology for constructing buildings utilizes cavity walls having vertical studs and top and bottom plates. Wall material like sheet rock is fastened to the outside of the studs and top and bottom plates forming a cavity between the front and back wall (sheet rock) panels. Electrical cable, television, and other kinds of wiring are placed in the cavity of the wall prior to the wall (sheet rock) being installed. Wherever an electrical outlet is required, a junction box must be secured in place between the walls. Sometimes junction boxes are located in the wall for joining electrical cables. Standard electrical boxes are well known in the art and have been utilized for many years. Typically the electrical junction boxes are formed from metal or heavy gauge plastic and are located in a wall by being nailed directly to a stud. Knock out panels formed in the sides of the electrical junction box can be utilized, as needed, to allow electrical cables to pass into the junction box, from various directions, to be coupled permitting the installation of switches, plugs, or other electrical devices. Current building code requirements mandates that such electrical junction boxes be secured in place and not be movable. Therefore, almost all prior art devices utilize direct nailing or securing of the electrical junction box to a vertical stud.
There are numerous patents issued that attempt to solve some of the problems encountered in the placing of electrical junction boxes. Many time studs do not appear directly where electrical outlets are required. A typical solution to this problem is the installation of several additional studs and/or blocks to be installed at the time of framing of the wall so that the electrical outlets can be positioned where desired. A common problem with the placing of all electrical junction boxes is to secure them in the wall cavity so they do not move. Movement interferes with their use and could cause electrical failure. Historically the electrical junction boxes were nailed directly to structural members. Some boxes have small brackets which aid in the nailing process and are capable of better securing the box in position. This method restricts placement of boxes on structural members. Often junction boxes need to be positioned were there is no vertical stud or other structural member. Another problem is that most electrical outlets are positioned an equal distance from the floor. Use of the old device required measuring a precise location for each box.
New brackets have been developed that can be fastened to standard electrical junction boxes, to assist in random positioning of junction boxes. One problem inherent in standard electrical junction boxes is that their depth is less than the width of the standard wall cavity. Consequently, any pressure applied to the face of the junction box may push the box into the cavity and make it dangerous and/or non-useable. Standard junction boxes cannot be secured to sheet rock because there is no structural integrity. One solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,046 issued to Webb disclosing a mounting bracket to randomly dispose junction boxes. This mounting bracket requires it be coupled to a standard fabricated electrical junction box. Webb and other patents which utilize a bracket all require a standard off-the-shelf electrical junction box. The additional step of coupling the junction box to the mounting bracket is time consuming and costly. However, some of the prior art mounting devices are unstable and not capable of being secured in position. Webb attempts to solve the problem of stabilization by providing a stabilizing arm that helps to restrict the backward movement of the electrical box.
Another patent issued to Lippa as U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,974 discloses the use of standard electrical box having an "L" strap formed as part of the electrical box can be nailed directly to any stud. This device requires a structural member located adjacent to wherever it is places. There are numerous other devices previously patented for helping to secure an electrical box inside the wall cavity of the building structure. All prior art devices utilize standard issued off-the-shelf electrical junction box attached to the bracket. The connection requires an additional step during construction. Some such devices are still unstable when utilized.
Accordingly there is needed a method for locating and securing the electrical junction box in building cavity walls, at any location, without the necessity of having to make special framing provisions. There is also needed a device that can if desired, uniformly position the electrical outlets a standard distance from the floor in a rapid and efficient manner.